supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Past RP timeline
In the beginning, there was another doppelganger named Tina and she was new at the school, and was attacked by a spirit named orchidJen. The Spirit and Tina was taken to New Orleans and the team defeated her. After that, the team was being attacked by M.R.D Officers and assembled all around the world. During that time, the AncestorsTO, also tried to make them leave NO and succeeded, but had protection from Davina, who died 4 year before. Then, the team was attacked by a Supernatural hunter named Rayna who was working for the M.R.D to destroy all Supernatural creatures in her way, which means the team had to dis embark. They destroyed Rayna at the Head Quarters of the M.R.Dwas a floating base, and aleted the TOP officers. THey succeeded in destroying the base which made the M.R.D leave them alone. After that, about a month later, the Team was introduced by a new member named Juliet and was taken to New Orleans, to study a growing threat, in which they found out that Tina, who was missing from the Rayna attack, was killed by a powerful coven of witches that worshipped a dark spirit. Juliet became furious, and left the team, while they continued to study what was going on, and they found out that since Tina was a doppelganger, she was powerful enough to blow a whole into the ancestral realm, which allowed two spirits escaped. Davina and a custom named Trinituan. Davina told them that since the Rayna incident, a dark coven of nearly 300 memebers was killing and attacking New Orleans members. Davina also told them that the Ancestral world was falling apart and that if it did, a dark and powerful spirit would emerge from the ruins of the cemetary, which was home base of the link between their realm and earth's. Soon later, the Ancestral world did fall and the team was haunted by a bright blue ball spirit and and the Coven that killed tina was now known, called The Empowered, led by Zion. Zion and his coven continued to serve the Spirit, discovered and called 'The Sacrosanct', and that the coven needed to continue to kill more so the sacrosanct could grow in power, and it did, anchored itself to this world, and used Juliet's DOppeganger body to revive the spirit.The Spirit name was realived as AMandi, and he was born over 2,000 years ago, and he made the scarlett daggers and he's too powerful to take on, and the team was taken down easily, and kept in a sleeping curse for nearly 5 years and being haunted by illusions and nightmares. After that 5 years, a woman named Pandora freed them from Amandi prison and told them about his reign, as he killed and took down the avengers, shield, MRD, and armies all around the world. After then, Pandora told them that Amandi was only powerful, thanks to him channeling a powerful person and that she needed to break the link. After that, she easily took down Amandi, along with the team, and put amandi's spirit in a pendant.